Cupcake
by robertkellett
Summary: A simple cupcake can be the best gift of all for ones birthday.


_**Back at it with another one-shot! Hope you all enjoy, takes place right after Lava Lake Beach.**_

* * *

One would think spending more time with your boyfriend would be nice, considering you have the odd day off for once in a blue moon and still have a lot of time left before the day ends. But Star Butterfly decided after spending a lovely afternoon with her friends and boyfriend, she would do something special for a specific hoodie-clad fellow living with her. Wiping some sweat off and magic-ing off her cooking smock, she smiled at her creation. A little pink cupcake with a karate hand in the dead center. _Marco's gonna love this._ She gave a quick glance to the warz… I mean kitchen she cooked in and quickly left before loud yells echoed across Castle Butterfly.

 _Make one mess and you never hear the end of it…_ Star thought to herself, feeling the air beneath her sandals being lighter than her iconic boots. Star smiled at her creation, carefully holding the small dish carrying her gift. As she got closer to her best friends room, memories of recent weeks played in her mind. And a surge of odd emotions fluttered in her chest, unsure what to settle on. Shaking her head, Star knocked on Marco's door, but it slowly drifted open.

She was surprised at the sight before her; a completely messy room. Hoodie carelessly tossed over Marco's desk chair, papers thrown all over the floor and the most surprisingly of all, a picture turned over on his dresser. Star carefully put the cupcake down, putting the picture upright. It was of her and Marco posing playfully in front of the Diaz Household not long after her arrival on Earth. _Why would he…_ Star shook the thought out of her mind, the one she didn't want to accept right now. "Wake up! Happy Birthday buddy!" Star shouted joyfully but was met with silence. She tilted her head in confusion, seeing the boy soundly sleeping, holding a pillow for dear life. "Aww, you are in dreamland and getting your sleepy sleeps." _So cute._ She smiled, fixing his covers and seeing him have a more content smile on his face.

Star pulled up a nearby chair, sitting pretty close to his bed now. Looking at the picture on the nightstand, she sighed. "I know it's been really rough for us…" She bit her lip, looking away for a moment. "I-I mean you, it's been rough for you lately. You've been trying to adjust to Mewni and stuff… And I don't think I've been there for you that much." Marco said nothing as if pushing Star to continue.

"Well, I wanted to say sorry if I haven't been that much of a good friend. And I know what you would tell me." She coughed for a moment. "Star, you are the best friend a guy could have! I really enjoy being on Mewni and being your squire." She finished in a mock Marco voice, which she felt was completely arcuate despite how many times Marco dined it. "But… I know you. You aren't really that happy, huh?"

The silence continued to greet her, making her pout in mock annoyance. "Are you really sleeping or do I need to blast you with magic?" Silence was her answer yet again, this time Marco tossing and turning. Sighing, she lightly patted her cheeks. "…Look, I will be real here man. I… I feel confused. About a lot."

Star closed her eyes and let out a held in breath. _Here goes nothing…_ "I don't know how I feel about you… And I know you are confused about me. Why else would you give me a non-answer about my confession?" Marco actually made a frown on his face, as if his lucid state was aware of her voice. "I… I don't know what to do about these feelings and know that I should have moved on by now. Heck, I'm dating Tom now! And he's really cool and junk."

She sighed once more, fixing a strand of her blond locks. "Just… Know that regardless of whatever is going on, part of it is your fault buster by the way… I care about you." Star leaned over and kissed Marco on the cheek. "Happy Birthday, Marco." She nearly dashed away, feeling her cheeks heat up, but stopped at the door frame. "You make me do crazy things Diaz. And hope you open up to me again. Miss us being close. Oh, and I made you a cupcake! It's not made of magic, despite you telling me my magic food tastes gross… I love my magic food. This is made with l…" She stuttered for a moment shaking her head. "Licking Icing! Yeah! Sounds gross but it's super good. Gottagobyegoodnight!" She closed the door shut, unaware of a warm smile gracing Marco's face as he fully drifted into dreamland.


End file.
